girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Money/@comment-26999065-20160123034648/@comment-26999065-20160124165357
It did more than teach Maya how good she had it. Riley said something like, OMG, when she learned each person in the rest of the world lived on less than $2 a day. And it taught the audience, too. In politics, to get the votes of the poor, some resort to class envy and keep pointing out how the 1% in this country have so much and the 99% are struggling – and I feel this too often convinces the 99% they will never have more unless they keep it or take it from others. They sure won’t make it into the 1% by fixing their neighbor’s roof, then, or feeling the best path is to earn it yourself, like Maya wants to do - not when you can take from the rich. As a country, we are, are Cory called it, blessed. We shouldn't be so worried about what we don't have or when others have more than we have - but what we can do. It’s a good lesson for all of us to learn – no matter how rich or how poor we are in this country, most of the rest of the world is worse off, and we should always be mindful of this. I’m not overly convinced anyone gets into teaching for the paycheck, but I can understand how they might become disillusioned with the realities of teaching, the hard work, long hours, ingratitude of parents and students, but stay for job security since they’ve already sacrificed too much to likely be a great success entering into the private sector years behind fresh college graduates who, instead of studying teaching, studied business, etc. I just wish it were easier to fire a teacher when it became clear they didn’t really care anymore about the students or doing a great job anymore. Hopefully, in the future, teachers will be relied upon less and the requirements to be one can be lowered since they only need to essentially babysit the kids who will be watching the best of the best teachers on video with stellar lesson plans that have been recorded and can be used again and again, across the nation, or even the world, forever, without needing to pay hundreds of teachers a full time salary with full time benefits forever. There are better ways to teach. But each student needs a computer or some device with access to the Internet for that to come true. And they can watch the lessons again and again, at home or in school – with friends, or alone. Like having a teacher on call 24/7, but not having to pay them for that. But I digress. In Game Night, Riley got a card that allowed her to change partners and go backpacking in Europe. She picked Maya – not Maya and Farkle and Lucas. Traditionally, it’s usually a pair of BFFS that do this, but I suppose a larger group could go for safety – but nothing of the larger group was said about backpacking in Europe there – just Riley and Maya. EDIT: My mistake - not at the game table but in the bay window during a 5 minute break from the game, Riley said they would take Farkle and Lucas along with them. Riley on the video game was great. DIE Zombies! And she was ashamed of Farkle. Ha. Surprised she called Stuart just “Minkus” like that was appropriate, but she did later call him “sir” so it’s not coming from a pace of disrespect. Probably just parroting her father. I was actually a little miffed at Maya for hitting Farkle. Sure, it was a joke, but she promised they wouldn’t hate him if he showed them his room, so she kind of broke her promise. Well, it was temporary. Culture shock. FYI, a quick search says Cuban is worth $2.7B. I liked this episode – more to say about the topics, though, than about the characters or their actions. Sadly, Riley (or Rowan) again shows she lacks certain musical talents – can’t play the guitar, anyway. But who wants to talk about that? She can sing - she and Sabrina sing the opening song together, after all, but probably not as well as Sabrina and I see no talent for musical instruments yet. Great little actor, though.